danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Progressive -zenshin-
}} Progressive -zenshin-''' (Progressive -漸進-) - эндинг Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Это песня брата и сестры, Макото Наэги и Комару Наэги, в исполнении Мэгуми Огаты и Айи Учиды. __TOC__ Текст |-|Кандзи = 誰も切り捨てない 何も捨てはしない 痛みさえ 抱きしめてゆこう 絶望を染めるように――― 翳りゆく空見上げ 瓦礫の街へ歩き出す 君は いつのまにそんな強い瞳で 僕の背を押す 見えない未来へ 【大丈夫だよ】彷徨い続ける 【一緒にいるよ】機械仕掛けの迷路(ラビュリンス) 【どこにいても】解答(こたえ)はないけど 【背中感じる】いつかきっと辿りつけるように 誰も切り捨てない 何も捨てはしない 痛みさえ 抱きしめてゆくよ 【Always, I'm thinking about you】 何度でも確かめよう 燃えさかる炎(ひ)の中で 希望の灯(ひ)を掲げていこう 絶望を染めるように 限りなく増す欲望 消えない怒りが紡ぎ出す 復讐(リベンジ) いつの日かきっと迫り来る 知恵の輪(パズルリング)が 解ける瞬間まで 【大丈夫だよ】戸惑い続ける 【一緒にいくよ】罠(トラップ)だらけの障害物競走(ハードルレース) 【心のまま】道筋(レール)はないけど 【願い続ける】いつかきっと叶えられるように 誰も傷つけない 何も手放さない 無謀だと 訓(し)っててもゆくよ【Always, I hope you're doing well】 何度でも選びゆこう 崩される炎の中で 希望の灯を掲げていこう 絶望を溶かすように 白い夜を隠して 黒い月が輝く 誰かの絶望が 生み出す希望 赤い瞳瞬き 灰が空を覆っても 進路(みち)はどこかに 絶対諦めない 誰も切り捨てない 何も捨てはしない 痛みさえ 抱きしめてゆくよ【Always, I'm thinking about you】 何度でも確かめよう 燃えさかる炎の中で 希望の灯を掲げていこう 絶望を染めるように |-|Английский = '''Makoto & Komaru: I won't cut anyone off. I won't throw anything away. Komaru: Let's go while even embracing the pain... Makoto & Komaru: ...Like we're dyeing the despair. Makoto: You, who looks up at the clouded sky while walking in the town of rubble Since when did you become able to push me to an unknown future with such strong eyes? Komaru: "It's all right." Makoto: I continue to wander. Komaru: "I'm here with you." Makoto: In a labyrinth of contraptions and tricks. Komaru: "No matter where you are." Makoto: I don't have an answer. Komaru: "I can feel your back." Makoto: But so I can someday surely reach my destination. Makoto & Komaru: I won't cut anyone off. I won't throw anything away. Komaru: I'll go while even embracing the pain. Makoto: "Always, I'm thinking about you." Makoto & Komaru: Let's confirm it over and over within the flames that burn bright. Makoto: Let's hold up the light of hope... Komaru: ...Like we're dyeing despair. Makoto: Greed that increases without limit, and revenge that is spun by rage. Until the day I can solve the puzzle ring that will surely close in on me someday... "It's all right." Komaru: I continue to waver. Makoto: "I'll go with you." Komaru: In this hurdle race filled with traps. Makoto: "True to my heart." Komaru: There are no rails. Makoto: "I continue to wish for you." Komaru: So my wish will someday surely come true. Makoto & Komaru: I won't hurt anyone. I won't let go of anything. Komaru: Even if I know that I'm being reckless. Makoto: "Always, I hope you're doing well." Makoto & Komaru: Let's choose as many times as we need inside of the collapsing flames. Makoto: Let's hold up the light of hope... Komaru: ...Like we're melting away despair. Makoto & Komaru: Hiding the white night, the black moon shines. A hope someone's despair gives birth to. Red eyes blink. Even if the ashes conceal the sky, the path is somewhere. Absolutely. I won't give up. Makoto: I won't cut anyone off. I won't throw anything away. Komaru: I'll go while even embracing the pain. Makoto: "Always, I'm thinking about you." Makoto & Komaru: Let's confirm it over and over within the flames that burn bright. Makoto: Let's hold up the light of hope... Komaru: ...Like we're dyeing despair. |-|Русский = Макото & Комару: Я не стану никого отсекать от себя. Я ни от чего не отрекусь. Комару: Пойду вперед, даже охваченная болью... Макото & Комару: ...Словно мы управляем отчаянием. Макото: Ты, что смотрит в облачное небо, гуляя по городу руин, Когда же ты стала способна таким строгим взглядом подтолкнуть меня навстречу неизвестному будущему? Комару: «Всё в порядке». Макото: Я продолжаю брести. Комару: «Я здесь, с тобой». Макото: В лабиринте ловушек и обмана. Комару: «Не важно, где ты». Макото: У меня нет ответа. Комару: «Я чувствую твою спину». Макото: Но так я когда-нибудь несомненно достигну своей цели? Макото & Комару: Я не стану никого отсекать от себя. Я ни от чего не отрекусь. Комару: Я буду идти, даже охваченная болью. Макото: «Я думаю о тебе, постоянно». Макото & Комару: Давай поддерживать это снова и снова в ярко горящем пламени. Макото: Давай сохраним свет надежды... Комару: ...Словно мы управляем отчаянием. Макото: Алчность, возросшая до предела, и месть, что разгорелась от гнева. До того дня, пока я не смогу разгадать загадку этого замкнутого круга, но когда-нибудь этот день настанет… «Все в порядке». Комару: Я продолжаю брести. Макото: «Я иду с тобой». Комару: По этой полосе препятствий, полной ловушек. Макото: «С истиной в сердце». Комару: Там нет рельс. Макото: «Я по-прежнему стремлюсь к тебе». Комару: Так что мое желание когда-нибудь обязательно сбудется. Макото & Комару: Я никому не причиню зла. Я ничего не упущу. Комару: Хоть я и знаю, что поступаю безрассудно. Макото: «Я надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо, всегда» Макото & Комару: Давай делать тот же выбор столько раз, сколько потребуется, посреди затухающего пламени. Макото: Давай сохраним свет надежды... Комару: ....Словно мы управляем отчаянием. Макото & Комару: Прячась в белой ночи, сияет черная луна. Надежда порождает чье-то отчаяние. Мерцают красные глаза. Даже если пепел застилает небо, дорога где-то остается. Безусловно. Я не сдамся. Макото & Комару: Я не стану никого отсекать от себя. Я ни от чего не отрекусь. Комару: Я буду идти, даже охваченная болью. Макото: «Я думаю о тебе, постоянно». Макото & Комару: Давай поддерживать это снова и снова в ярко горящем пламени. Макото: Давай сохраним свет надежды... Комару: ...Словно мы управляем отчаянием. Навигация en:Progressive -zenshin- Категория:Музыка